The Break Up Plan
by TheLoveWhisperer
Summary: "What we going to do?" "The only thing we can do" "Dez.. we have to break up Austin and Ally" Trish and Dez get fed up of always being ditched by Austin and Ally since they've been going out so they make up a plan to get each of their best friends back but did they take it too far? Will the plan work? Will they fall in love with each other in the process? You'll have to find out.


**I own Nothing just the plot **

'no you hang up!' she giggled down the phone

'no you hang up!' he replied you could hear the smile in his voice

'no you hang up!' she replied

'No.. you hang u-' Austin starts but is interrupted by Dez

'He's got to go and ... eat his... rabbit... bye' Dez shouts down the phone ending the phone call count for Dez to save the day I've got to say.

'hey Ally you _**finally**_finished your phone call with Austin?' I asked her annoyed because this was supposed to be a girls night but for the past _**TWO HOURS **_she's been on the phone and am I telling you now it's been boring for me having to listen to their phone call about who loves each other the most and who has the prettiest eyes i mean **COME ON** they have the same colour eyes but apparently to Austin, Allys sparkle and apparently to Ally, Austin's shines? If you understand what ever the heck they mean please find me. Oh and before i forget they spent 30 minutes arguing about who should hang up first obviously not a real argument but just repeating the same thing over and over ... and over...and over..._**AGAIN **_ .

I'm not trying to bad mouth my friend and her relationship with a guy she's liked forever but seriously ever since they got together they have been together _**24/7**_ no joke listen to what happened when we went to Mini's...

(**FLASHBACK**)

**We were sat at the table obviously Austin and Ally sat together... no... Ally was sat on the guys lap so yeah apparently to them why use a chair when you have...**

'**Austin... no stop it' Ally giggles snuggling more into his chest as he hides his face in her neck and tickles her stomach.**

'**say it!' Austin demands her softly kissing her neck **

'**nope .. never..' Ally replies but only to get softly bit in the neck by Austin which makes her yelp out loud... come on guys talk about PDA**

'**guys! Were at the **MALL** please do that somewhere else... Their **KIDS** here' I scold them but obviously they don't listen so instead Austin pulls his face from her neck and pulls her into a heated make out! RIGHT IN FRONT OF OUR FACES? I mean come **_**on **__P...D...A... _

**About some time later they pull away with smiles on both of their faces. ¡Dios mío **

'**hey Trish I'm going ladies room want to come with?' Ally ask's looking at me oh finally she notices me... sarcasm intended. **

'**Ohh noo don't go..' Austin whines pulling her closer to him than before I could answer her I glare at him but obviously it goes unnoticed by him. **

'**but I need to babe..' Ally replies as Austin pulls her even closer snuggling his face in her hair smelling her hair if I may. **

'**why don't I go with you baby?' he says which comes out as a muffle **

'**umm I don't think the other ladies in there will respect that..' Ally replies looking sorry while me and Dez are trying not to laugh at her last comment.**

'**um ok... then I'll wait outside ...less dangerous' he says chuckling at the point she's trying to make**

'**why don't you want to wait with Dez?' she asks worried**

'**because I'll miss you babe...' he says placing soft kisses on her neck**

'**aww I'll miss you too baby' she says pulling his head up so there faces where inches away from each other they look at each for about two minutes before Austin leans in slanting his head to the left while Ally leans in slanting her head to the right before they both capture each other's lips. **

**Austin's hands securely around her waist and Allys hands wrapped around his neck playing with the hair on the back of his neck. **

**And again after some time they both pull away and Austin leans in to whisper something in her ear which obviously makes her laugh **

'**Ok' Ally simply answers with a giggle as they both stand up and walk towards the toilets hand in hand. **

**Basically they didn't come out for about 40... 45 minutes. God knows what they were doing.**

**(END FLASHBACK) **

You see what I mean there never alone. NEVER. And you may think I'm over reacting but seriously I just want my best friend back.

"Who you texting?" I ask Ally who seemed very interested on what's going on, on her phone than the film we were watching.

"Austin." She says in a daze never taking her eyes' of the phone screen for a second, I look at her in disbelief and grab my phone to text Dez.

**Trish: freckles pop up ! **

**Dez: A 'hello' would be nice once in a while! **

I chuckle quietly at the response i get from him back.

**Trish: sip it freckles I need to ask you something!**

**Dez: Okaii... Strange... **

**Trish: Are you getting sick of Austin and Ally? **

**Dez: ... **

**Trish: WELL!? ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION! **

**Dez: Cheese... sorry gosh and way is it such a big deal anyway ? **

**Trish: Because I am getting sick of Ally ignoring me for Austin and this may sound selfish but I miss my best-friend ...I just feel like in losing her... **

**Dez: ...yeah I guess I feel the same but with Austin! **

**Trish: okay so I'm going to do something about it and I need your help... **

**Dez: urrr... sure yeah okay what's the so called 'plan'**

**Trish: you're gonna help me break them up. **

**Dez: umm.. break who up? **

I sigh in annoyance this boy is impossible gosh...

**Trish: Dez... were gonna break up Austin and Ally !**

**Dez: WHAT?! Are you crazy? **

**Trish: no.. I'm perfectly fine just meet me at the park in 15 minutes and we'll talk about it in person! **

**Dez: ... so ... like a date?... **

My eyes grow wide at the assumption Dez was making and to be honest just those four words where giving me butterflies in my stomach but not the good type the bad type the type that make me want to throw up.

**Trish: ...er let me think?... No ... weirdo **

**Dez: Shut up 'Trash'! **

**Trish: really trash that's the best you got ? **

**Dez : well what can i say ;)**

Did Dez just send me a winky face ? oh god I think I'm going to throw up...

"Trish ... are you okay you look a little pale? " I hear Ally say asking with a worried tone in her voice

"Err.. yeah ..NO! " I shout out making her look a bit alarmed at my sudden outburst.

"I mean no ... I'm just going to get some fresh air..." before Ally could reply Iwas already out that door heading over to the park near Ally's house.

"Say what you want to say Trish I got to go home soon" I hear a voice and instantly see Dez who keeps on checking his wrist watch every second.

"So.. what you think?" I ask him after I tell him my plan to get our best friends back.

" I say let's do it!" He shouts out i nod with a slight smile on my face.

"Okay Operation Break Up Austin and Ally is a go!"

**Hope you like it please review I'll try and update as soon as I can PLEASE R&R! I'm not the best writer so sorry for any mistakes.**

**Holly.x**


End file.
